


SMILE

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Broken Bones, F/M, Gore, Intestine Play, Monsters, Numbness to Pain, Sexual Content, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viczar belongs to http://viczar.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> Viczar belongs to http://viczar.tumblr.com/

Yag lifted his head into the air and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling out his mouths, letting out a small green cloud of smog. He could smell a familiar scent on the wind. The distant flapping sound he could hear confirmed his suspicions and he flicked his ears toward it. Turning his head, Yag watched as Viczar approached.

Before being turned into zombies, they had started dating, and this had continued even with their new forms. He got to admire her body a bit more as it was considerably less covered, and she didn’t seem to mind. _I hope she does this from time to time when we become normal again…._

Viczar slowed down as she reached Yag. She gave off a little croon and nuzzled his mane before moving back over more so in front of him. Leaning her head down, she gave him a kiss on his upper mouth, which he attempted to form into the shape of kiss. When they pulled away, he could see she had some blood on her mouth.

“ _Feeding or turning?_ ” he asked, grinning wildly. Viczar moved close to Yag and rubbed against the side of his cheek, whispering into his ear, “ _turning_.”

Yag whipped around and grabbed one of her wings, yanking her down and threw her on the ground. She gasped and he leapt on top of her, pinning her wings back.

“ _Ata girl…._ ” Tongues hanging out of his mouth, Yag moved his head down and licked from her stomach up to her chin. Viczar was grinning but started flapping her wings a bit to get out of his grip. This was an acceptable way to get her in the mood, seeing as how she was into bondage and dominance play, though in this case she didn’t really get a chance to try and dominate him.

She continued to flap her wings, but Yag smiled in her face before leaning his head down and wrapping his mouth around her left arm. With a quick jerk of his head and a muted “pop”, he yanked her arm out of its socket a bit. She growled a bit at him but moved her head up a bit and nuzzled his ribs as he moved to the other arm. Yag bit down hard and cracked the bone, effectively rendering her wings useless.

Now free to explore Viczar without worrying about her wings, Yag worked his way down her body with his tongues, stopping to explore every nook and cranny along the way. Grabbing her skirt with his hand, he ripped it off of her and continued his way south, Viczar squirming a little and crooning as he went. A trail of neon green slobber followed his tongue, which found its way to the space between her legs. Yag picked up her legs and held them next to his head, flicking her gently with his tongue. Viczar squirmed and gasped a bit. Growling a bit, he gnashed his teeth into her and drew blood. She shrieked and cackled, tucking up her legs a bit.

Yag lapped up the blood, and then set her legs down, dragging his teeth over her flesh and up to her stomach. She lifted her head to look down at him and smiled. He gave a wild eye back at her and grinned. Licking all over the soft part of her skin, Yag bit down on her skin and began to chew through, the taste of her blood filling his mouth. Sticking one of his tongues out into the hole he created, he wrapped part of his tongue around her intestines and began to tug on it, biting part of it to detach it from the rest of her body.

Slowly Yag began to pull the intestine out of Viczar’s body. She giggled a bit as she watched him snuff around in the hole again, getting his nose fully into the hole and pulling up to tear her across the stomach and open her up. Licking his lips, Yag buried his face into her organs, soaking in her warmth up to his eyes. He felt so close to her and felt like he was a part of her, and it only made him hungrier for more of her.

Lifting out of her body, Yag’s muzzles were covered in blood. He licked the excess blood off his lips and gingerly dragged his mouths over her chest until they met Viczar’s breasts. Turning sideways, he got each mouth over her breasts and began to teasingly lick her. “Ohhh Yag!!” She crooned at him and lifted her legs up, spreading them out a bit. Licking more aggressively, he took one of his hands and undid his pants before reaching over to her open abdomen and reaching to caress her organs. Viczar moaned and arched her back up a bit. Yag’s member began to swell and throb, hearing the noises she was making. He took his hand out of her and put it around his cock, getting the blood from his hands all over it. It had become much more catlike during the transformation, and now it had barbs on the tip.

Moving off of her to position himself between her legs, Yag began licking up and down Viczar’s body. With his one hand still on his cock, he directed it into her, the barbs not yet gripping in. They weren’t particularly long, but it would still tug in her. Grinning at each other, Yag got above Viczar and started rocking his hips back and forth. She reached up with her head and gripped onto one of his ribs with her teeth, the black essence dripping down onto her face. She bit harder and harder until the bone cracked in her teeth and her head fell back, the rib in her mouth.

Yag began to thrust a bit faster, lowering his head to bite into his beloved’s neck. She in turn spat out the rib and proceeded to latch her teeth into his shoulder. The energy between them was incredible, and they teetered on the edge of ripping each other apart. Yag closed his eyes and moved faster, feeling Viczar loosening on his neck before clamping down again with added strength. The sensation of the bite was sending him deeper into his wild frenzy. His lower mouth began licking her chest and gnawing on her a bit while he supported himself with one hand and gripped into her side with the other.

Yag’s thrusting began to almost get violent, and he was forcing himself in and out with all his might. Viczar’s vagina began to tear a bit, which drove her even crazier. She dug her teeth into Yag’s shoulder all the way through and swallowed down the flesh and muscle, drinking up the blood that drained out of the hole she made. Yag moved his mouth away and laughed, pushing as hard as he could into her. She let out a wild cackle and screamed. Yag pulled out of her and ejaculated onto the ground, at the time unaware of how close he was to reaching orgasm inside her.

Viczar laid there not moving. She was still relatively in shock, but her broken body was the main reason for her inability to move. Not bothering to clean up his mess, Yag lowered his head back down into the gaping hole in her midsection and looked up at her. She lifted her head and looked down at him, waving his tail back and forth, his ears back. “ _Hope you don’t mind…I got carried away…._ ” Viczar smiled back at him and hugged him with her legs. “ _Oh don’t worry. I loved every minute of it._ ”

Happy that he could please his lover, Yag grabbed her skirt and draped it over her. When he came back over to her, he cuddled up close to her, letting her stay close to him. Curling his body around them, he kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her side with his hand, and soon they both fell into their nap blissfully.


End file.
